Sensor systems which are installed in the vehicle front end are used for detecting pedestrian accidents. Systems based on two or more acceleration sensors are widely used. Corresponding sensors for detecting a collision of a pedestrian with a vehicle are referred to as pedestrian collision sensors (PCSs). Pressure tube-based systems have also become available in recent times. A so-called pressure tube sensor (PTS) is used here. For the acceleration-based systems as well as the pressure tube-based systems, the collision of an object in the relevant area of the bumper results in a signal increase within the detecting sensor system. The amplitude of the detected signals is a function of, among other things, the mass and the speed of the object which is struck.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2010 018 400 describes a sensor system device for detecting an impact on a vehicle which includes at least one first sensor situated on the vehicle, the first sensor being a pressure sensor.